Sakura's True Feelings
by TroylovesGabi
Summary: We all know that Sakura told Naruto that she loved him to stop him from going after Sasuke but what if she really did love Naruto? this is my take on how episode 206 should have turned out. Rated M to be safe.
1. Feelings Revealed

Sakura's True Feelings

"I love you Naruto" Sakura said looking straight into Naruto's eyes. Behind Sakura and Naruto, everyone was standing and looking at Sakura with their mouths open and their eyes so wide that it looked as if their eyes were going to pop out of their heads.

"This joke isn't funny Sakura" Naruto said with a stern look and Sakura's eyes started to tear up.

"It's not a joke Naruto, it just took me this long to finally realize my feelings for you" Sakura said with a small smile on her face.

"You don't love me, you love Sasuke!" Sakura's smile fell.

"Sasuke isn't the same person I use to know and love. He's turned into a different person. I don't even know him anymore" Sakura said with a tear falling down her cheek _"how can I get him to believe me?" _Sakura said to her self

"I don't believe you!" Naruto yelled "All throughout training, all you ever did was hit me, yell at me, and worry about Sasuke getting hurt! You never once worried about me!" Naruto yelled, his face turning red with anger.

"I was 12! I didn't know anything! Just because I kicked you around and yelled at you didn't mean I hated you!" Sakura yelled back at him with tears streaming down her face. "I may not have shown my feelings for you like I did for Sasuke but that was only because…because I didn't know how to tell you that I loved you! I didn't even know I truly loved you until we reunited after two years!" Sakura yelled, her chest heaving from crying and yelling.

"Sakura…" Naruto started saying before Sakura cut him off

"NO, forget it! I should have expected this. You and Sasuke are so much alike. I should have known you would reject me to." Sakura cried before turning to getting ready to run but she ran into Kakashi

"S-sorry Kakashi-Sensai" Sakura apologized quickly before taking off again, Where? She was not sure.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled getting ready to take off after her but was stopped by Kakashi "Let me go!"

"Let her have a few minutes to think"

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. It's not very good but I like it. I was bored in school so I decided to start writing this while I was waiting for my class to start. If anyone has anything you think I should add just let me know. Chapter 2 should be up soon. =)


	2. Author Note 1

**Thursday September 8, 2011**

**Author Note # 1**

Hey everyone! So, normally I don't post an author note until around the middle of my stories and/or if I haven't posted any chapters in a while but I'm really having a hard time writing chapter 2 right now. I'm really trying to make this story good since my Remember Me story got so many reviews and I want this story to have a lot of reviews as well.

I just want to know if anyone could possibly give me a couple ideas for the story going by what you read in the first chapter. How do you think the story should end, what you think should happen between Sakura and Naruto, etc.

I know it's kind of stupid to be asking for ideas this early on but to be honest I wasn't even going to post this story until I was completely finished with it so you guys wouldn't have to wait so long between chapters. I only decided to post chapter 1 yesterday because I have a tendency to lose half of the stories I write, actually I have a tendency to lose a lot of things. For example, I forgot my flash drive that had all my school work from this semester including this story in the computer in my Web Design class yesterday. Thankfully I remembered about it right as I got home at 6:30 and was able to get back to the school at 6:45 (my mom was driving) before the class that is after my web design class ended so my web design teacher and the guy that helps was still in there since my teacher teaches the class after mine.

Please review this if you have any ideas for me.

Thanks everyone! You are awesome for reading my stories! =)

Hillary


	3. Search for Love

"Let her have a few minutes to think"

"How could I treat her that way? I've been dreaming of this moment since the first time I ever saw her" Naruto said with a shocked expression on his face as he looked straight ahead of him in the direction that Sakura had gone.

"I guess the thought of hearing her actually say those words to me after seeing how in love she was with Sasuke made me believe that we could never be together…she probably hates me now" Naruto said with a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair while trying to figure out how he felt.

"Knowing Sakura, I'm sure she will forgive you" Kakashi said standing beside Naruto and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I need to go find her so I can tell her how I feel" Naruto said

"Someone should go with you" Sai said calmly as he walked over to Naruto and Kakashi

Sigh "Fine, Sai you come with" Naruto said and starting running in the direction that Sakura had gone with Sai closely behind him.

"_Why did I run off like that? I should have waited for him to say something" _Sakura said to herselfas she walked through the heavy white snow. "Sakura you are so stupid! You probably just lost your chance with the man you love!" Sakura yelled at herself before punching a tree that was next to her creating a huge hole through the trunk. Good thing it wasn't a person.

"Maybe I should head back so they don't worry about me' Sakura said out loud to herself and turned around, heading back towards town.

"Sakura!...Sakura!" Naruto kept yelling as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch while Sai was running below on the ground. _"God I hope she's alright"_ Naruto said to himself

"Sai do you see her anywhere?" Naruto yelled to Sai

"Not yet!" Sai said in a calm yet serious voice

"Damn it!...where could she be?" Naruto asked himself in frustration before continuing to yell Sakura's name, hoping she would hear his voice and answer him.

After a half hour of jumping from tree to tree Naruto finally decided to join Sai on the ground to search for Sakura

"I didn't think I went so far into the woods" Sakura said as she began to grow tired and cold from the snow. "Naruto I wish you were here with me right now" Sakura whispered

"Sakura!"

"Was that Naruto?" Sakura said when she heard a faint voice yelling her name.

"Sakura!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled hoping that if it was Naruto yelling her name he would respond

"Sakura!" the voice yelled again, this time sounding closer

"He's getting closer" Sakura said as she followed the voice

"Naruto! Where are you?" Sakura yelled

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled speeding up when he heard voice getting closer

"Naruto!" Even with the heavy snow he could see her

"Sakura! Thank the gods you're safe!" Naruto said with a smile on his face as he ran the rest of the way to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. As soon as she was in his arms her knees gave out but Naruto caught her and sat on the ground with Sakura in his arms.

"Naruto I'm so sorry. I never should have run off like that." Sakura said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug trying her hardest to stop the tears that were building up from falling.

"Sh. It's fine. I forgive you Sakura. You know me…I could never be mad at you"

**Thank you for everyone who gave me ideas and read the first chapter, as well as this chapter. If you come up with any more ideas just let me know. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Love Found

"Sh. It's fine. I forgive you Sakura. You know me…I could never be mad at you" Naruto said running his left hand through her hair and rubbing her back with his right hand.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you" Sakura said with her head buried into Naruto's neck, not even bothering to notice Sai standing there watching.

"I'm sorry about being annoying and an idiot all those years" Naruto said into her ear and Sakura pulled away from him slightly to look into his eyes. She then lifted her right hand and placed it on Naruto's cheek gently.

"That's what I love about you" Sakura said

"How can you love an idiot and a monster like me?" Naruto asked looking deep into her eyes with a sad look on his face

"You may be an idiot and get annoying at times but you're my idiot and you are NOT a monster…you're a boy who has turned into a handsome, young man with a kind, gentle, and brave heart and I don't care what anyone says" Sakura told him with a small smile on her face and he smiled back and slowly leaned forward placing his forehead against hers before kissing her gently on her lips.

It didn't take long for Sakura to kiss him back. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity before they finally pulled away from each other and remembered that they were sitting in the cold snow and that Sai was watching them.

"We should start heading back and meet up with the others" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura who nodded her head in agreement before standing up and holding out his hand to help Sakura up off the ground.

Together Sakura, Naruto and Sai began their journey back through the woods to Kakashi and the others in the thick white snow and hard winds.

**~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~**

As they were walking through the woods Sakura began to get really dizzy but didn't think it was anything serious, probably just from being in the cold for so long.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked when he noticed that she was starting to slow down some.

"What? oh yeah I'm fine" Sakura responded with a small smile and Naruto looked at her for a few seconds to see if she was really telling the truth and could tell she was lying but decided to let it go.

The winds had begun to pick up and the snow was blowing so hard that they could hardly see ten inches in front of them.

"We need to…" Naruto began saying before realizing that Sakura had let go of his hand. He turned around to see Sakura passed out in the snow.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled in concern as he knelt beside her, moving the hair off her face he noticed that he cheeks were bright red but couldn't tell if it was from the cold or if she had a fever.

"Sakura come on wake up!" Naruto yelled while shaking her gently and Sakura began to open her eyes

"N-Naruto?" Sakura said weakly

"You're going to be alright Sakura. Don't worry" Naruto said not really sure who he was trying to reassure

"We need to find shelter" Sai said from the other side of Sakura and they both looked around for some place to stay until the storm calmed down.

"There! We can take shelter in that cave up there!" Naruto said pointing to a cave that was up the hill to the left of them. Naruto lifted a half-awake Sakura into his arms and he and Sai ran up to the cave.

**~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~**

**Thank you everyone for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realize it is short but I am going to try and make the chapters longer from now on. I am still taking ideas so if you have anything you want me add just let me know. =)**


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with homework for the last week but don't worry, I 'm still writing! Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"We should be fine here until the storm stops" Naruto said as he and Sai ran into the cave with Sakura in his arms. He carried Sakura towards the back of the cave and gently lay her down on the ground. Even though it was night time it was still bright out from the moon and the beautiful white snow.

"You're going to be alright Sakura" Naruto whispered as he ran his left hand through her hair to get it off her face and out of her eyes. He felt so bad for her. He wished it were him were laying where she was, teeth chattering and curled up in a ball trying to keep warm.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Sai.

"What should we do? She's going to get sick if we don't do something" Naruto said getting more worried about Sakura by the second

"I heard that body heat helps" Sai said before walking back towards the entrance of the cave to see if the storm was letting up any and to watch for enemies, not that anyone was stupid enough to walk in that kind of weather.

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds before taking his orange and black jacket and black shirt off, leaving him in nothing but his orange pants. He then kneeled down beside Sakura and looked at her shivering body before sitting her up and unwrapping her poncho from around her before hesitantly moving his hands to unbutton her top.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't try anything" Naruto said to her before gulping and undoing the buttons. Slowly and carefully he took her top off, along with her bra before laying her down. He then lay down with her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulled her close to him, using his body heat to keep her warm.

As they lay there together, Naruto slowly ran his hands through Sakura's hair as to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Or was it to reassure himself that everything would be alright?

**~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

The next morning Naruto woke up to a bright light. He slowly sat up and as soon as his eyes became focused he realized that it was the sun shining into the cave. There had to be at least one or two feet of snow on the ground and some had even blown into the cave. Suddenly, Naruto remembered that he had fallen asleep with Sakura in his arms. For a moment he was so glad that it wasn't a dream but at the same time he wished they weren't in that cave. Naruto looked down at Sakura and smiled. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even with sweat rolling down her face.

As quietly as he could, Naruto stood up from the ground and covered Sakura with her poncho to keep her warm. When he was sure she would be warm he walked to the entrance of the cave where Sai was keeping watch.

"How is she?" Sai asked

"I think she'll be alright" Naruto said quietly with a soft sigh

"Are you still going to look for Sasuke?" Sai asked looking over at Naruto

"I don't know…A part of me wants to look for him but a part of me wants to forget about him for Sakura's sake" Naruto said looking over at a sleeping Sakura. "She would be torn if I left her to look for him without her"

"Sakura's strong, you know that. She can be stubborn at times but she understands" Sai said with a smile

"Yeah, you're probably right but I should wait until I know she is alright and I should also talk to her about it. She will probably hunt me down and kick my ass if I just take off without telling her where I'm going.

"Do you think Sakura's really given up on Sasuke?" Sai asked

"That's hard to say. I know that a part of her still loves him deep down but at the same time she has a feeling of hatred towards him." Naruto said walking over to where his jacket and shirt was laying and picked up his black shirt and put it on before picking up the jacket and putting it and zipping it up.

Naruto jumped when he suddenly heard Sakura groan. He knelt down beside her and watched as she slowly opened her eye lids to show her beautiful green eyes.

**~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

**Thank you everyone for reading this chapter! Chapter 5 will be up sometime between today and Thursday September 22. So you guys won't have to wonder when I will post, I am going to try and post a chapter every Tuesday or Thursday.**


	6. Love vs Anger

**As I said in my last chapter, I'll be posting on Tuesday's or Thursday's. Well, it's Thursday and I have just finished this chapter. I really hope you enjoy reading it. Review to let me know if you like it, hate it, or if you have any ideas for future chapters.**

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"Hey…how are you feeling?" Naruto asked as Sakura began to sit up. "You probably shouldn't be moving around yet" Naruto said with a concerned look on his face. He placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving too fast.

"I'm fine…I think it was just hyperthermia" Sakura said quietly as she took in her surroundings. She couldn't tell if Naruto was shaking because of the cold or because of how concerned he was about her.

"Hey" Sakura said placing her hand on Naruto's cheek causing him to look at her. "I'm fine; you did everything you could have possibly done for me. You kept me alive. It's my own fault that we're in this cave. If I hadn't have run off like I did then we wouldn't be here right now. We would still be with Kakashi and the others." Sakura said trying her hardest to convince him that it wasn't his fault. She was surprised when he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't know what I would do if anything were to ever happen to you. You have no idea how scared I was last night. I had no idea what to do; I thought you were going to die on me" As he said that, Sakura felt her left shoulder becoming wet and she could tell from his voice that he was crying. She slowly pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes before leaning in and placing her lips to his.

At first Naruto was shocked and could only sit there with his eyes wide open. A couple seconds later, Naruto found himself leaning into the kiss.

**~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"I'm sorry to break your moment of happiness but I thought I should let you both know that it's safe to head back now" Naruto and Sakura looked up to see Sai standing in front of them.

"Okay, well I need to get my shirt on. Turn around and no peeking Naruto!" Sakura said sternly as Sai and Naruto turned their backs to her.

As fast as she could, Sakura unwrapped her poncho from around her shoulders before picking up her shirt and pulling it over her head. Next, she put the poncho back around her.

"It's safe to turn around now" Sakura said and Naruto and Sai turned back around. Naruto walked over to her and helped her stand up.

"Are you sure you're alright to walk yet" Naruto asked

"Naruto, I told you already, I'm fine. Don't worry so much" Sakura said and could tell he still wasn't convinced. "If it will make you feel any less worried, you can carry me on your back" Sakura said and Naruto nodded his head before kneeling in front of her with his back to her. Carefully, Sakura climbed on his back, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"I'll always worry about you Sakura"

Hearing Naruto whisper those words almost made Sakura pass out again.

**~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"I hope they're alright" Lee said as he, Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba, and Sai's clone sat inside the inn.

"I'm sure they are just fine, all three of them are strong" Kakashi said

"What if something happened and they're trapped out…"

"Kakashi! Yamato! Lee! Kiba!" Everyone's heads snapped up when they heard Naruto yelling for them.

Quickly, everyone jumped up and ran out of the inn to see Naruto and Sai running toward them.

"Sakura! Is she alright?" Kakashi asked fearing the worst when he saw Sakura on Naruto's back with her eyes closed.

"She has a small fever but other than that she is fine" Naruto said as he and Sai followed everyone inside the inn. Once inside, Naruto was shown upstairs to one of the rooms by the owner of the inn. He opened the door and walked in, Sakura still on his back. As gently as he could to not wake Sakura up, Naruto unwound her legs from his waist before turning around to face her, her arms still around his neck. He slowly and carefully sat her down on the small bed in the middle of the room. Next, he lay her head down on the soft pillow before covering her with the thick blanket.

"I love you Sakura" Naruto whispered placing a soft kiss on her forehead before standing up and walking out of the room, quietly closing the door and walking down the stairs to the lobby where everyone was sitting.

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

Sigh "She told me it wasn't my fault but I still can't help but feel like it is" Naruto said as the group, minus, Sakura, sat in the lobby. Kakashi, who was sitting beside Naruto, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"What happened was neither yours nor Sakura's fault"

"But if I had just accepted that she loved me when she told me then she would have never ran off and she wouldn't have gotten sick" Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"Naruto calm down" Yamato said standing up from his seat on the other side of the room. He knew that if Naruto got any angrier then he could risk releasing the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

"How can I calm down? Everytime I'm around Sakura, she either gets injured or sick! I'm bad luck to be around!" Naruto yelled as he began pacing around the room like a caged animal, his face bright red with anger.

"Naruto just sit back down and relax, getting worked up isn't going to make things any better" Kakashi said calmly

"Yamato, you know better than anyone else that whenever Sakura is near me she gets hurt" Naruto said looking at Yamato.

"Just because Sakura gets hurt almost every time she's around you, does not mean that it's your fault" Yamato said

"If I had never came back to the village last year then maybe everyone would be better off right now" Naruto said with his head down

"What about what I want?"

**~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It's probably not my best work of writing but I'm trying. I will be posting another chapter probably by Thursday so keep checking to see when I post. **


	7. A Hearts Decision

**So, I realize my chapters are really short, but I am going to try really hard to make them a little longer from now on. I tried adding some funny things in it this time but I'm very good at it. **

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"What about what I want" Everyone looked to see Sakura standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be…"

"Yeah yeah, I know….I shouldn't up walking around yet" Sakura said waving everyone off as she walked to stand in front of Naruto who had calmed down as soon as he saw Sakura standing there.

"S-Sakura…"

"Did you ever stop think that I want to fight beside you and protect you like you protect me? Maybe, I'm willing to get injured for you and maybe I want to be by your side through everything? Maybe want to do all those things because I love you?" Sakura said with angry tears in her eyes

"Sakura…"

"Do you know how hard it is for me to have to watch you leave on a mission without me, knowing that I may never get to see your face again or hear your voice? Every time you leave it feels like someone is taking a knife and stabbing me in the stomach over and over"

"Sakura, I had no idea you felt that way" Naruto said, his face full of sadness.

"Yeah, you didn't know. Look Naruto, I know you have your issues in life and I know that growing up for you was hard, but you want to you know something? When we were younger I thought you would never grow up, that you would grow up always pulling pranks and getting on everyone's nerves, which you still do from time to time, but like I told you last night, you have grown to be the bravest, most gentlest young man I have ever met."

By time she was done talking, she was breathing heavy and sweating from her fever. Everyone was just staring at the two of them, not really sure what to do. Naruto stood there starring into Sakura's eyes, not sure what to say.

"Naruto, say something please" Sakura said looking at him with pleading eyes. At this point, Naruto's brain wasn't really comprehending the situation. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto finally made his decision. He leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips when she wasn't expecting it. The second he kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck making the kiss deeper.

After five minutes of kissing they finally pulled away, catching their breath before slowly pulling away from each other to look into each other's eyes.

"Damn, we don't even have to go to the cinema to see some "action" Kiba said sarcastically causing Sakura and Naruto look around them. Sakura blushed when she realized that everyone was watching them the whole time. She turned back to look at Naruto and put her hand to his face.

"Do you believe me now when I say that I love you?" Sakura said asked and Naruto grinned

"Didn't that kiss answer your question?" Naruto asked

"You really are a smart ass sometimes, you know that?" Sakura said with a small laugh and everyone joined in.

"Oh Naruto, you always were stubborn" Kakashi said with his arms folded

"Yeah well you always were…weird" Naruto said

"Nice comeback Naruto" Kiba said rolling his eyes

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean!" Naruto yelled with a pout. He turned his head back to Sakura when she put her hand back on his cheek.

"He's right though…you always were stubborn" Sakura said with a small smile before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~STF~~~**

It was around 8 o'clock at night and everyone was still sitting in the lobby talking and planning about what they were going to do next.

"Well I think I'll be going to be bed now if I'm going to have energy tomorrow" Lee said standing up and stretching before heading toward the stairs

"Night" Everyone said as Lee walked up the stairs and to his room

"So how are you feeling Sakura?" Yamato asked

"I'm a little tired and I have a small headache but otherwise I feeling completely fine" Sakura said as she and Naruto sat beside each other.

"Will you be alright to leave in the morning?" Yamato asked

"Yeah I should be just fine" Sakura said politely as Kiba stood up from his seat.

"I'm heading to bed. No point in risking being too tired to fight" Kiba said and headed to his room which was next to Lee's.

"I should probably do the same" Said said walking to his room next.

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

Now the only ones left in the lobby were Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi and Yomato had gone to their rooms twenty minutes after everyone else did. The two just sat there beside each other on the couch and catching up on things they missed during the two years they didn't see each other.

"Naruto, I am really proud of you, you have come so far with your training" Sakura said grabbing Naruto's hand and holding it. Naruto looked over at Sakura and smiled.

"Thanks, it makes me happy to hear someone say that" Naruto said and Sakura smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him before laying her head on his shoulder.

"You must be tired" Naruto said leaning his head against hers

"I'm surprised to say that I'm actually not that tired yet" Sakura said but Naruto could tell from her tone that she was lying but decided to leave it alone. They sat and talked some more and about half an hour later Naruto noticed that Sakura had gotten quiet. He looked down at her to see that her eyes were closed and that she was breathing deeply.

"I guess it's time for bed" Naruto said with a deep sigh before standing up and gently picking Sakura up off the couch and carrying her to her room. He entered the room and gently lay her down on the bed. He looked back towards the door and then back at Sakura. Deciding he was too tired to walk to his room even though it was right next door to Sakura's, Naruto laid down on the bed on top of the covers. He then rolled over to face Sakura.

"Night Sakura…I love you" Naruto whispered quietly as his eyes closed.

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

When Sakura woke up the next morning she was welcomed by Naruto's face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Sakura was watching him sleep when his eyes slowly began opening.

"Hey" Sakura said with a small smile on her face

"Hey…were you watching me sleep?" Naruto asked sleepily, his eyes half open

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. You looked so cute and peaceful." Sakura said blushing slightly

"No it's fine; you can watch me sleep all you want. So, how are you feeling this morning? You don't feel warm anymore" Naruto said as he placed his hand on Sakura's forehead

"I feel completely better now" Sakura said

"That's good to hear" Naruto said with a smile as he ran his hand through her hair

"So what's next?" Sakura asked looking up at Naruto and looking into his eyes

"I don't know, I guess we just go one day at a time and see what happens" Naruto said and was stunned when Sakura pushed him on his back and straddled his waist.

"I like your idea" Sakura said seductively and leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips deeply. Soon they were in a deep make out session.

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

**I tried my hardest to make this chapter longer than the others. I've been very busy with school so I haven't had much time since the last chapter to write anything. I am still taking ideas so let me know if you think of anything you would like me to add. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Author Note 2

**Thursday, October 6, 2011**

**Author Note #2**

I'm sorry to say that there will not be a chapter this week. I have been so busy since last Thursday that I haven't had that much time to finish chapter 7 yet. I will hopefully post the chapter by Tuesday, next Thursday at the latest.

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. It really makes me more motivated to write when I know that people are reading my story and that they like it. =)

I will be taking ideas all throughout the story so like usual if you have any ideas you would like me to add, just review and let me know.

Thanks for reading! =)

Hillary


	9. Author Note 3

**Thursday, October 13, 2011**

**Author Note #3**

Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't post a chapter on Tuesday. I am going to try my hardest to finish chapter 7 tonight and hopefully post it before tomorrow. If I don't post it tonight, I will definitely post it tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry though; I don't have that much more to write. I'm trying to make it really good but it's not really turning out the way I wanted it to, so I really hope you like reading it.

Please keep reading!

Hillary


	10. Lost Friend

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not posting on Thursday. Like said in my note, I've been really busy and haven't had much time to write since my last chapter, also I've been having headaches all week so I can't be on the computer very late at night. It is not my best writing but like usual, I am trying my best to make the chapters longer and more interesting. Thank you so much for being so patient and supportive, it really means a lot to me.**

**I'm going to warn you now; I kind of copied some of it from episode 214 and 215.**

**For those of you who are wondering if there will ever be a lemon in my story, the answer is yes. I will add a lemon in this story but not right now. It will probably be further into their relationship before I add one. To be honest, I am not really good at writing lemons.**

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

Things were getting heated now. Just as Sakura began to unzip Naruto's jacket, Naruto stopped her and pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she began to feel a little rejected.

"As much as I would love to make love to you, I don't think now is the right time. We just got together and not only that but everyone is either still in their rooms or they are all downstairs below us." Naruto said before closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands to avoid being hit by Sakura. He felt Sakura gently grab his wrists and pull his hands away from his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at her to see her looking down at him with a calm expression.

"I'm not going to hit you Naruto" Sakura said and Naruto relaxed. "I agree with you, we should wait. There is no sense in rushing, plus I would much rather have my first time be when there isn't any wars happening" She said as she played with Naruto's hair.

"But making out is alright…right?" Naruto asked looking up at her

"Oh yeah, making out is definitely alright" Sakura said with a small seductive smile on her face as she leaned down, grabbed the sides of his face and planting her lips on his.

"How…did I… get…so… lucky?" Naruto asked kissing Sakura between each word

"You played your cards right for once" Sakura said with a quiet giggle

"Hey I've played my cards right every time...my plans just never worked out like I wanted them to" Naruto said looking away from Sakura and pouting like a child. Sakura grabbed his face and leaned down until her face was almost touching his.

"Well I'd say your plan finally worked" She said softly

"That's my ninja way"

"No…your ninja way is that you never go back on your promise" Sakura said

"Well I made a promise to myself that I would never give up on you" Naruto said and Sakura could feel her heart begin to beat faster

"Okay well now you have to make a promise to me" Sakura said

"Anything" Naruto said

"You have to promise never to leave me no matter what" Sakura said with a look of desperation on her face.

"I promise you Sakura, I will never leave you…even if I'm dead I'll never leave you" Naruto said and Sakura almost started crying

"How did you grow to be such a great person?" Sakura asked

"I had you to help me" Naruto said leaning up and kissing her quickly before looking at her face

"I really hate to say this but we should go downstairs so the others don't wonder what's going on in here" Naruto said and Sakura slowly got of his lap, grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom to change into her normal clothes. Naruto sat up and starred at the door with a smile forming on his face.

"I am the luckiest man alive"

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"Well if it isn't the two love birds" Kakashi said when Sakura and Naruto walked down the stairs holding hands. "You two sure make a lot of noise waking up" Kakashi said and both Naruto and Sakura froze. Their cheeks turned red.

"We were just talking!" Naruto exclaimed

"Sure you were" Kiba said

"We were!" Naruto shot at him

"Okay everyone, let's get down to business" Kakashi said and everyone sat down in the lobby to discuss their next plan.

"So first things first, Sakura…are you well enough to be traveling?" Kakashi asked looking over at Sakura who was sitting beside Naruto on the other side of the lobby.

"Of course" Sakura said with a nod and Kakashi continued to talk about the plan

"I think we can all agree we need to find Sasuke right?" Kakashi said looking around the room and everyone nodded in agreement

"Kakashi, you know Sasuke as much as Sakura and I do and we all know that we won't be able to bring Sasuke back if all of us attack him at once, I think it should be just you, me, and Sakura to go" Naruto said with a serious look on his face looking at Kakashi.

Everyone was quiet until Kakashi spoke up five minutes later.

"As much as I know we are going to need everyone with us, I have to say that I agree with you on this Naruto. It will be easier if the three of us went, seeing as we were his team" Kakashi said standing up

"Well it's settled then, Naruto, Sakura, and I will go after Sasuke and all of you will stay here until you hear anything from us" Kakashi said looking at Yamato who looked unsure at first but finally agreed

"We will contact you as soon as we get back to the village with Sasuke" Kakashi said as Naruto and Sakura, who had ran up to their rooms to gather their belonging came back downstairs to stand on either side of him. He turned around and started heading for the door with Sakura and Naruto following.

"Naruto" Yamato said and Naruto turned around

"Remember everything you learned, even the stuff you didn't find useful may come in handy along the way" Yamato said

"Come on Yamato, you know I'll never remember everything" Naruto said with a big smile on his face

"Yeah You're right" Yamato said with a sigh before walking up to Naruto and giving him a tight hug, he leaned his head down and whispered in his ear "You're a strong young man Naruto, you have what it takes to bring Sasuke back, I believe in you" before pulling back to see that Naruto's face was now serious, "You are an amazing teacher Yamato" Naruto said before turning around and walking up to Kakashi and Sakura.

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

Everything was quiet when suddenly they heard the sound of a girl scream. They ran to the end of the forest in the direction of the scream, there was a bunch of big rocks, boulders, and statues that had been knocked down. As they were running, Kakashi suddenly stopped in front of Naruto and Sakura, holding out his hand to tell them to wait.

"What's going on Kakashi?" Naruto asked

"Shhh" was all Kakashi did as he looked around a big boulder to look for anyone dangerous. He saw a girl with red hair lying on the ground appearing to be injured. He continued to checking the area to make sure there wasn't anyone dangerous around. After a few seconds of looking around he noticed someone walking toward the girl.

"It's Sasuke" Kakashi said closing his eyes, wishing it wasn't true

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked

"He'll suspect something if Naruto or I go out there, maybe he'll listen to you" Kakashi said looking at Sakura

"She can't go down there by herself." Naruto said

"If we go down there, we'll have no way of convincing him to come back with us" Kakashi said and after a few seconds, Naruto nodded his head and turned to Sakura.

"Be careful" Naruto said softly and Sakura gave him a small smile before leaning in and kissing him quickly. After giving him a quick hug, she got up and ran down the hill and across the bridge."

"Sasuke!"

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

When Sasuke heard Sakura yell his name, he turned around and walked away from the girl.

"Ahh Sakura…it's been awhile. Why are you here?"

"I've come to be with you and to help you" Sakura replied _"I really hope this works"_

"What's in it for me if you come along? Are you plotting something?"

"I'm not plotting anything! Ever since you left the village, I've regretted not going with you" Sakura said and Sasuke just looked at her as if to see if she was telling the truth.

"I'll do whatever it is you want me to. I don't want any more regrets"

"Do you know what I want?" He said

"I don't care! Just tell me and I'll do it"

"I'm going to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village" He said with a strong voice and she looked at him with her eyes wide "That's what I want" he said "will you truly be able to betray the village for me?"

"Yes…if you asked me to"

"Prove it…finish her off" Sasuke said pointing to the girl lying on the ground by his feet "If you do then I'll believe you"

Sakura looked at the girl for a few seconds before pulling out her kunai knife

"Who is she?" She asked

"A member of the group Taka that I created and as you can see, she is completely useless…you're a medical ninja right? You could replace her"

Sakura thought for a couple seconds before walking towards the girl and Sasuke. The whole time he's watching her.

"What? You can't do it?" Sasuke asked almost taunting her to do it

"_Why does he want her dead? She has nothing to do with this…If I stab him now it would all be over" _Sakura said to herself

"Sasuke…No" Sakura heard the girl in front of her say and her eyes widened in realization before turning around in time to see Sasuke getting ready to hit her with his chidori. Luckily, before he could hit her Kakashi has stopped him by jumping in between them.

"You've really changed Sasuke" Kakashi said looking at him while standing in front of Sakura

"You alright Sakura?" Kakashi asked looking at Sakura from the corner of his eye

"Yeah I'm alright" She said looking at his back

"Take the girl and heal her enough so that she can speak, she knows a lot about the enemy" Kakashi said while looking at Sasuke

"What about you?" Sakura said as she knelt next to the girl "

"I'll meet up with you after this is over" Kakashi said

Sakura was apprehensive at first but picked up the girl and took her over to where Naruto was.

"You alright?" Naruto asked as soon as he saw Sakura

"Yeah" Sakura replied putting the girl down on the ground

"Who is she?" he said pointing to the girl

"I'm not sure yet, all I know is she was part of the Sasuke's group" She said sadly as she knelt by the girl and began healing her.

While she was healing the girl, Naruto noticed she wasn't saying a lot. He knelt down by her and looked at her.

"You want to tell me what happened down there?"

"You should have seen him Naruto…he wasn't the same, he's not the Sasuke we use to know" Sakura said and tears slowly began to run down her face. As soon as she was done healing the girl, she stood up and sat against the large boulder on the other side of the girl. Naruto walked over to the boulder and looked around it to see Kakashi and Sasuke fighting.

"we need to go help him" Naruto said looking down at Sakura who nodded and followed him down to where Kakashi and Sasuke were, making sure Sasuke didn't see either of them.

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"What are you two doing here?" Kakashi yelled

"I should have known you would be here Naruto" Sasuke said

"Sasuke please come back with us, we'll help you get your revenge, and we'll do you whatever you want us to!" Sakura begged almost in tears

"You three really haven't learned anything have you?" Sasuke said with a fake smile on his face and Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi just stared at him. "I don't need saved and I certainly don't want to go back to that village with you"

"Do you realize what Naruto has gone through to come after you? He's done nothing since you left except talk about how he's going to bring you home. He's trained so hard so he could be prepared for the day that he found you. He never stopped thinking about you." Sakura yelled furiously from behind Naruto. "While everyone was after you to kill you, Naruto was after you to rescue you." She said more calmly now.

"From what?" Sasuke asked with no emotion in his voice

"From revenge…I swore three and a half years ago and I swear now that I am going to rescue you from your need for revenge." Naruto said

"I just told you, I don't need rescued and I don't want rescued" Sasuke said "My plan has already been set" he said

"Before you got here, I got the chance to finally get revenge on one of Itachi's enemies…I killed a high ranked ninja and I've never felt better in my entire life. I finally feel my clan's name being freed from this rotting ninja world we live in." Sasuke said with a crazy smile. "Isn't what I'm doing what you Leaf Ninja have always wanted? You've all hated and talked about the Uchiha clan behind their back and I'm going to do you a favor by erasing your memories of the Uchiha. I'm to destroy you and the Leaf Village!" He said and the three looked at him as if he was crazy.

"_This is definitely not the same Sasuke I use to know"_ Naruto thought to himself

"Naruto, take Sakura and get out of here" Kakashi said as he took a step towards Sasuke but was stopped when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Naruto starring straight at Sasuke with a serious face.

"This is between me and Sasuke" Naruto said stepping forward "Take care of Sakura" He said

"No! I am not letting you risk your life again! Please don't leave me!" Sakura screamed with tears running down her face and ran towards Naruto but was pulled back by Kakashi. She turned around with a shocked look on her face and looked up at him. "Kakashi?"

"Let him do this…he'll be alright" Kakashi said _"I really hope I'm right"_ He said to himself as he picked up Sakura who was still sobbing and ran up to where the girl was.

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

**Thanks for reading! Once again I hope you enjoyed and I'm very sorry for the long wait. I'm running out of ideas so if you have any please tell me, I could really use some ideas right now.**


	11. Author Note 4: Post Date Change

**October 20, 2011**

**Author Note #4**

Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I've been posting a lot of author notes but I just wanted to let you all know that instead of posting a chapter every Tuesday or Thursday, I'm going to post a chapter every other Tuesday or Thursday. I am half way done with chapter 8 and next Thursday is the 27th, which is my 20th birthday so I thought it would be a good day to post a chapter. Until then, feel free to give me any ideas that you have and want me to add to the story.

Thanks for reading my story! =)

Hillary


	12. Fighting for Eachother

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter posted on the 27****th**** like I said I would. I was busy all day on Thursday hanging out with my best friend for my birthday so I wasn't on the computer all day Thursday. I also wasn't on the computer Friday, and most of Saturday. I realize this chapter isn't as long as you all may have hoped with the long wait but with chapter 9 I am going to try and make it longer than chapters 6 and 7. **

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"Kakashi we have to go back! We have to help him!" Sakura yelled with tears running down her face, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"Sakura! Calm down!" Kakashi said in a stern yet calm voice walking up to Sakura and gripping her shoulders to make her look at him

"You know Naruto; no matter what, he's going to come back with a few scratches and bruises, but you know how strong he is on the inside. You also know that no matter the situation, he doesn't ask for help, it makes him feel weak" Kakashi said and Sakura slowly calmed down, letting her head fall to her chest in defeat.

"I know, you're right, but I just hate the feeling of him being down there alone fighting Sasuke. You know how strong Sasuke was back then, but who knows just how strong he is now" Sakura said

"Naruto will be fine. You'll see. Now, we need to question the girl and see if she can give us some answers" Kakashi said and Sakura nodded in agreement even though all she wanted to do was fight next to Naruto.

Kakashi walked over to where the girl was sitting and knelt next to her.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked with a serious yet gentle tone.

"K-Karin" the girl said in a shaky voice

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"Sasuke this is your last chance! You can either come back to the village with us willingly or I can force you to come back!" Naruto yelled

"The day I go back to that village on my own is the day that I destroy all of you" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face

"Then you should know that I'm not holding back" Naruto said

"Don't worry, neither am I" Sasuke said and Naruto created two shadow clones and they made a ball of chakra in Naruto's right hand. Naruto then began running toward Sasuke and Sasuke ran toward Naruto with his chidori. Just as they were about to collide Naruto yelled "Rasengan!"

When they collided their chakra caused them to be pushed away from one another. Once again, they were facing each other standing about 20 feet from each other.

"What is the point of destroying the village? They never did anything bad to you or your family; they're not the ones who killed your parents!" Naruto yelled

"I don't need a reason to destroy the village"

After saying that, Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other once again. Naruto pulled out his chakra blade and Sasuke pulled out his sword before they hit. Each time they went to hit each other the other would block the blow. Eventually Naruto began to get tired and jumped back a few feet from Sasuke.

"What's wrong? Too weak to fight?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face

"You and I both know that neither of us wants to hurt each other" Naruto said catching his breath

"How do you know I don't want to hurt you?"

"Because I know you Sasuke, you are just like me, no matter how much you want to deny it, you know it's true. Yeah sure, you're a much better ninja than I am and you always will but you believe the same things I do. You may have grown up having parents and having everyone in school like you but we both know what it's like to be alone."

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"How did you join Sasuke's group?" Kakashi asked

"I'm not telling you anything…it doesn't matter anymore anyways. I'm not in his group anymore" Karin said looking away from him

"Who else is in his group?" Kakashi asked but she still wouldn't tell him anything

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" Kakashi said getting impatient

Sighing, he finally gave up. "Fine then…we'll just have to bring you along and let the Hokage question you" he said standing up and walking over to stand next to Sakura who was watching Naruto and Sasuke with a worried expression on her face.

"She's not going to say anything" he said looking at Sakura "we'll have to bring her with us to the village and let Lady Tsunade deal with her" he said and noticed that Sakura wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said louder but she still wouldn't respond "Sakura!" he said again and this time she turned and looked at him

"What did you say?" she asked

"I said we are going to have to bring her with us to the village, she won't say anything" Kakashi said and Sakura nodded before turning back to watch Naruto and Sasuke. "I think it would be best if we go now" he said

"I'm not leaving Naruto alone" Sakura said in a calm, yet serious tone "you say that Naruto will be fine by himself and I believe you but I'm not going to let him get killed by Sasuke"

"Sakura…"

"You can take her to the village but I'm staying here" Sakura said and Kakashi knew there was no way Sakura would leave without Naruto.

"I'll come back as soon as I can" Kakashi said walking over to Karin and picking her up before running off towards the village, all the while Sakura was still watching Naruto and Sasuke, not even bothering to acknowledge that he had left.

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"You can talk all you want, but I will never go back to that village with you!" Sasuke yelled charging up his chidori and running at Naruto.

Sakura watched as Naruto just stood where he was, not even bothering to make a move. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Sakura took off running towards where Sasuke and Naruto were. Sasuke was going so fast that his mind didn't even register when a furious Sakura ran to stand in front of Naruto until it was too late. She pulled back her hand and with all her strength, punched Sasuke in stomach causing him to fly backwards. Naruto stood behind Sakura with a shocked expression on his face.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed

"I'm not going to let you get hurt! You have too much to live for" Sakura said turning her head to look at him.

"I don't need help!" Naruto said beginning to get angry that Sakura was putting her life in danger

"Just admit you need help Naruto. I love you but you and I both know that Sasuke is a lot stronger than you" Sakura said and Naruto, knowing she wasn't going to listen to him, gave in.

"Fine" Naruto said with a deep sigh and Sakura walked up to him put her hand under his chin and leaned up, kissing him on the lips.

"I'll be alright" She said looking him in the eyes and he nodded and Sakura stood beside him watching as Sasuke stood up.

"Looks like you've finally grown up"

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I know I could have done a better job at writing this but this is the best I could do. I am going to try and post chapter 9 on Tuesday November 15 but I can't make any guarantees that I will. I am going to be really busy for the next couple of weeks. I am going to a friend's wedding on the 11****th****, the midnight premiere of Breaking Dawn Part 1 on the 18****th****, and I will be at the hospital when my best friend Brenda has her baby around the 17****th**** or earlier depending on when she goes into labor. **


	13. Love of Family

**I'm really sorry that I've made all of you wait so long but I've had a lot going on. My best friend had her baby on the 14****th****, I went to the midnight showing of Breaking Dawn Part 1 on the 17****th****, I've been working on an English paper and I've been studying for finals. In my last chapter, someone had said that I was making Naruto seem weaker than Sasuke but in this chapter I'm trying to make them equal to each other. **

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"Looks like you've finally grown up" Sasuke said with an evil smile on his face

"I'm surprised you noticed seeing as you only think about yourself. What would your family say if they were alive and saw what you are doing?" Sakura said with a look of disappointment and sadness on her face.

"Well unfortunately they aren't alive now are they? No, and they never will be"

"Alright I've had enough! You may think that you're getting revenge for your parent's death but all you are doing is hurting yourself. Because of everything you've done, you've made the entire village including your own team hate you!" Naruto said with a furious look on his face and his hands clenched at his sides.

"It's obvious that you won't come back willingly as you said earlier but I'm going to do everything in my power to bring you back with us, even if I have to bring you back dead." Naruto said as orange flames began to surround his body. Knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop him and that he didn't want any help, Sakura backed away.

Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke to get ready, instead he ran straight at Sasuke as fast as he could. As soon as he was in front of Sasuke he pulled his right fist back and punched him in the face, making him fly backwards into the rock wall causing pieces of rock to fly everywhere.

Naruto stood there and watched as Sasuke stood up slowly.

"You're finally learning" Sasuke said

"I learned from the best" Naruto said grabbing his chakra blade and charging at Sasuke again.

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

Naruto opened his eyes to see nothing but white surrounding him. He sat up and looked around, not really sure where he was.

"Naruto" Naruto heard a voice say and looked around to see where it was coming from. Suddenly he saw someone walking towards him and as he stood there watching the person come closer, he noticed it was a woman. She was very slender and had beautiful long red hair and blue eyes.

"_Who is this woman? And where am I?"_ Naruto asked himself as the woman walked up to him and stood in front of him. She raised her right hand and placed it on Naruto's left cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I've waited so long to see you again Naruto" the woman said softly

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Naruto asked in confusion

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki" She said with a smile and Naruto just stared at her.

"Kushina Uzu….you mean, you're my m-moth-"

"Yes Naruto, I am your mother" She replied with a smile

"Am I in heaven?" Naruto asked his face full of shock and confusion.

"Yes" she replied softly

"Is this real?" Naruto asked

"No, it is just in your head" she said

"I don't get it. Why am I here? I'm not dead." Naruto said

"You're not dead. You're still alive, just unconscious" She said

"Then why am I here" Naruto asked

"Your mind can take you wherever you want to go" She replied with a smile

"How do get out of here?" Naruto asked

All you have to do is tell yourself that you are ready to leave"

"NARUTO!"

"Huh what was that?" Naruto said when he heard his name being called

"Please wake up!"

"They're waiting for you" She said lifting her hand to his cheek again and leaning up and kissing him on his forehead. Suddenly a door appeared in front of them. Naruto looked to his mother and she gave a small nod as to tell him it was alright to go.

"I missed you mom" Naruto said before turning and walking through the door.

"I missed you too my son" his mother said softly with a tear running down her cheek as she watched him leave her sight.

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed running over to Naruto who was lying on the hard ground with his eyes closed. She knelt down and laid his head on her lap. Kakashi, who had returned minutes after the fight began, stood a few feet away from them looking around, checking to make sure no enemies were around.

"Please wake up!"

Suddenly Sakura felt someone's hand on her cheek and opened her eyes to see Naruto looking up at her with his eyes open and a small smile on his face.

"Naruto, you idiot! You just about gave me a heart attack!" Sakura yelled looking down at Naruto with tears running down her face. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him.

"You didn't really think I would die did you?" Naruto asked jokingly with a small laugh and Sakura sat up and looked at him with a serious face

"I should kick your ass right now"

"You wouldn't do that, you love me too much" Naruto said with a grin on his face and Sakura was about to say something but then sighed.

"Yeah…you're right" Sakura said

"You're never going to change are you?"Kakashi said walking over to them

"What do you think?" Naruto said

"Yeah I didn't think so" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto said sitting up from Sakura's lap and looking around.

"He's over there" Kakashi said and Naruto looked to his right and saw Sasuke laying a couple feet away from them unconscious.

"Guess it's time to take Sasuke home with us" Naruto said before closing his eyes and collapsing onto Sakura's lap once more.

**~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~STF~~~**

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I realize there really isn't a fight in this chapter and that it's not very long but I am going to try and do better in future chapters. I am not sure when I will be posting again but I am hoping to post sometime before Christmas.**


	14. Author Note 6

**December 6, 2011**

**Author Note #6**

So I decided today, that I am not going to post a chapter for about two weeks. I woke up this morning and my 12 year old dog Chewy had died during the night after having diabetes for two and a half years and its really got me upset right now. Also, I am really busy this week and next week with essays , exams and finals so I'm not going to have any time to write. I am hoping to post a chapter by the end of this month or the first week of January.

Keep reading and reviewing!

Until next time.

Hillary


	15. author note 7: last note

**December** **26, 2011**

**Author note #7**

****hey everyone!

I know I have been posting alot of author notes and I am really sorry about that but I just thought I would let you all know that it may be a little after the first week of january before i post the next chapter. I am starting spring classes on the 9th so I have to get into a new rutine. Also, I got an android tablet for an early christmas present and havent really been using my laptop for the last two weeks so i havent gotten the chance to write my story. I am planning to buy a word app on my tablet so I can start writing my chapters on it but at the moment I have no money so I cant afford it. If anyone knows any free android apps that are similar to microsoft word let me know.

Again I apologize for all the author notes and I will try not to post anymore.

Thanks to all my dedicated readers out there! It really means alot that I have so many people reading my story. :)

Please keeping reading!

Hillary


End file.
